Senior Year
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ is now entering her senior year and although most of 'the gang' is away at college she is still able to find enough support to pull a prank or two! WARNING - contains both spanking of a minor and swearing DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

CJ sat on the edge of her bed dressed in her usual jeans and t-shirt. Today was the first day of school; AGAIN. This was different though. This was the last first day of high school. Today CJ entered through the front doors as a senior. The problem was she felt that only part of her was going. Half of 'the gang' were going off to college, not one of them staying in the state. Things were going to be different. Quieter. CJ didn't like quiet.

Eating lunch with only the three of them that first week was the breaking point. They talked about classes and work and nothing else. CJ thought she was going to go mad if this was how the rest of the year was going to play out.

Her saving grace was that she was working a couple of nights at week in Abby's lab. Her parents had relented in letting her have an after school job but had been very adamant that they would quickly revoke the privilege if her grades started to slide. Tony and Ziva knew with fewer friends and only school to look forward to CJ was likely to get into a lot of trouble without something keeping her busy. Working in the lab throughout the summer had shown them had mature and responsible she could be.

It was at lunch on the second week that CJ brought up the subject of pulling some sort of prank. Both Steven and Ainsley looked at her initially as though she had grown an extra set of eyes, but with very little convincing they were on board. They were seniors but that actually afforded them more freedom and time at school to set some things up.

Like in the past they started off small. CJ realized that it was the group effect that kept the momentum of the pranks going in the past. But after they witnessed the soap suds creeping down the hallway from their addition of liquid soap in the bottom of the staffroom dishwasher the three musketeers were back in business.

Next they placed duct tape over the optical sensors of all the mice in the computer lab. And then pull the same prank to the library computers. The special ed room computer lab was the last place to have the same stunt pulled but since it seemed to be working so well they thought they should be fair in their devious plans.

All was going so well throughout the fall. As the weather grew cooler they continued with their small pranks. Setting up the music room chairs on the drama class stage was one of the larger and more time consuming pranks but they were able to pull it off without a hitch. Halloween loomed on the horizon. CJ wanted to set something up a little more elaborate and since the previous capers had been so well received she had 2 happy volunteers to join her.

This particular prank took a bit more time and materials to set up. Over the few weeks leading up to Halloween CJ, Ainsley and Steven all collected feathers from around the school yard, their homes and the park and placed them in small cotton bags. Then CJ purchases a pound of ground beef and kept it frozen until closer to the date in question. The day before Halloween CJ, Steven and Ainsley all crept out behind the school and silently broke into the maintenance shed. Carefully taping their packages under the school lawn mowers they snuck back out to class.

The idea was that when the grounds keeper began mowing the lawn their special packages would fall through the blades and be strewn about the yard. Ground beef, red food colouring and feathers would make quite a mess and scare old Mr. Stekley into thinking he'd run over some unsuspecting critter. Because of the visual nature of this prank the 'three musketeers' wanted to be present when it all happened. Ultimately this would be their downfall.

When just before lunch they heard the mower start running they decided to take lunch out in the quad so that they could be witness to the "catastrophe". Late October was not really picnic weather in DC. When their packages eventually dropped low enough to go through the blades, sounding horrific and definitely startling Mr. Stekley he was not a happy camper. Mr. Stekley quickly looked around and seeing 3 students bent over double laughing in hysterics he quickly called on his walkie talkie for back up. Steven and Ainsley quickly slipped into the side door but CJ, having brought out her back pack had to return to grab it not wanting to leave any evidence behind. By the time CJ had collected her belongings Mr. Henry was on the scene as back up.

Both men approached CJ menacingly and she was unable to convince her feet to move her out of the area. Mr. Henry was the head of the maintenance department and was more than a little acquainted with a one Miss CJ DiNozzo has he and his staff had been called in to clean up several of her messes in the past. Grabbing the loop on her back pack he physically directed her towards the front office.

Standing before Natalie the deputy principals secretary who was also Steven's cousin, CJ looked the part of the guilty miscreant that she was. Natatlie having seen CJ on more than one occasion in this predicament simply asked "What now Mr. Henry?"

"This one" he said half shaking the bag attached to her back "is pulling pranks again." And then proceeded to tell her the details of the incident before asking "Can you please relay it to Ms. Turnbull please?"

"No problem Mr. Henry I will look after it from here" the young secretary answered.

"CJ sit down would you" she said being both dismissive and disappointed at the same time.

Neither deputy principal was in their office, being that it was lunch time, and so CJ was forced to wait sitting on the bench in the office. This was not a new situation for CJ by any means yet she had an overwhelming sense of guilt resting on her chest. Thinking about it she decided it was that she had fun pulling pranks but was old enough to understand their repercussions and that she really shouldn't be doing such things any more.

After another 20 minutes of waiting the guilt was replaced by indignation. No one had been hurt, no property had been damaged and so why was she sitting in the office waiting for the deputy vice principal. Mr. Stekley had every right to be angry and a good tongue lashing was probably in his right but there was no need to involved Mr. Henry and definitely no need to go to the principal's office.

After another 5 minutes the fact that they called the deputy principal Ms. Turnbull and not Mr. Black gave CJ pause. She decided that she needed a bit of clarification before this lady showed up.

"Natalie?"

"Yes CJ" the secretary answered sounding winded and bothered.

"Who's Ms. Turnbull and where is Mr. Black?" CJ stood leaning over the counter to look at the secretary.

"Mr. Black was promoted to principal over at McTaggart High. Ms. Turnbull is his replacement. Didn't you listen to the morning announcements on the first day of school?"

"Ya, I guess I missed that point" CJ said sitting back down on the bench to ponder the new information.

Mr. Black was a known entity and CJ liked that. She knew what to expect and how to handle him. But a new person wouldn't know CJ from a hole in the wall and that opened up many a possibility. CJ sat stewing about what was the best course of action when a very well dressed middle aged woman entered the office area and swept past her into Mr. Black's old office. The teen sat watching her facial expression and body language as Natalie described why CJ was sitting on her bench waiting for her. Instantly CJ knew how she was going to play this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - there is minor reference to school related corporal punishment in this chapter... if you DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... if you read you've been warned so don't complain... **

As Ms. Turnbull looked around the standing Natalie to get a better look at the teen that had caused the maintenance staff such grief, CJ donned a scared and repentant look. Ms. Turnbull smiled caringly at CJ hoping to ease the kid's distress, the new deputy principal thought this kid looked so scared she might throw up.

"Miss DiNozzo" Ms. Turnbull called out reassuringly "please come in."

CJ grabbed her backpack but instead of flinging it over her shoulder as she would have under normal circumstances she clutched it to her chest feigning fear. She shuffled rather than strode into the office.

"Please close the door Miss" came the deputy principal's quiet instruction.

Turning slowly without letting go of her bag CJ closed the door. Turning back to the woman now seated at the desk she kept her head lowered and her shoulders slumped.

"Mr. Henry is very upset about what happened do you want to explain things to me?" the woman's tone was kind and soothing. A tone that CJ was not accustomed to hearing under such circumstances but was headed exactly in the direction she had hoped for.

"I'm … I'm … I'm sooooo sorry" she whispered through hitched breaths. "I … I… didn't mean for Mr. Stekley to be so frightened… I.." and then with an Oscar award winning performance CJ broke down into great sobs.

"Now…now.. we can solve this problem… no need to get so upset…" Ms. Turnbull soothed. "Come now.. calm down."

CJ took a few moments and reeled in the sobs just enough that she could talk again with large deep breaths.

"That's it… now can you tell me why you thought it was a good idea in the first place?"

Again CJ increased the crying just a little bit before again gaining control and starting "I'm so bad… I'm so sorry… I read about the prank…" sobs interrupted her explanation.

Ms. Turnbull patted her gently on the shoulder. "Everything is fixable, no need to worry. No one was hurt and nothing was damaged so we can easily solve this problem"

CJ covered her face in an effort to keep the smirk that was trying to break free from being seen. Instead to the new and still concerned principal it looked like she was holding her head in despair.

"I read about it on the internet and I just wanted to see if it would work… I know how wrong it was… I was doing it for the wrong reasons… to impress a friend… I'm so sorry… I feel so…. Bad" the last word enveloped in her renewed sobs.

"Well now CJ … look here" she waited until CJ looked up at her. "You are going to write a nice letter of apology to Mr. Henry and his staff while in detention this evening." CJ on cue began to cry again. "Now.. no need to worry. I am sure Mr. Henry will forgive and all will be well again. I know you won't be doing anything like this again I'm sure." Ms. Turnbull finished.

"No ma'am. Not ever. I…" and she didn't finish her sentence as she sniffled.

Ms. Turnbull felt for the girl standing in front of her. She remembered her one and only foray into the principal's office as a student and totally understood the young girl's mortification and sense of guilt. She also understood that it was those feelings and nothing anyone was going to say that would have her refrain from further mischief.

Writing out a hall pass and detention slip Ms. Turnbull handed them to CJ again offering reassuring words that everything was going to work out just fine. CJ for her part played the guilt ridden, innocent well. When Ms. Turnbull opened the office door and told CJ to return to class after she'd visited the girls room to freshen up, CJ shot from the room back pack still clutched to her chest and new sobs spewing forth.

Ms. Turnbull stood watching as CJ ran out of the office and down the hall. Her worried expression easy to read.

Natalie was shocked. She had known CJ for four years now and had NEVER seen her outwardly cry even after a run in with Mr. Black's paddle. What on earth had that woman said to CJ to get such a reaction? Or was the stress and trauma of the summer not really a thing of the past for the teen. Turning her face towards her new boss Natalie asked "What exactly did you say to CJ?"

"Why? I almost said nothing really. She was just so upset at having been sent to the office. I couldn't say much, it wouldn't have mattered anyway, her guilt will be more of a deterrent than my actions or words."

Then it hit Natalie like a ton of bricks. "Ms. Turnbull I think we need to have a private word if that is ok?"

"Sure Natalie, come right in"

Natalie was unsure of how to start. There was still the chance that CJ was really that distraught and her resent trauma was really causing her great distress. Natalie doubted that very much but still needed to make sure that the new deputy principal understood the implications. In the end Natalie simply spoke professionally about CJ's summer and past antics. She described both CJ in class as well liked and well behaved but that she had a propensity to get into "big trouble" with pranks and practical jokes.

As Natalie explained CJ's summer Ms. Turnbull was aghast that the kid was still standing let alone doing well in classes and coping. She had heard the reports on the news but didn't realize that the 17 year old hero was the girl that had just run out of her office a mess of tears. She too was concerned for CJ's mental health and kept that in the forefront of her thoughts.

As Natalie gave a simple summary of the antics, with no embellishments or explanations the woman began to think a little differently about her student. Someone with the where with all to take down a nasty gunman might also have it in them to pull the wool over her eyes. The young secretary concluded her explanation and was about to return to her desk when her boss requested CJ's full academic and disciplinary file. Natalie gulped, she'd just sunk CJ and she knew it. That hadn't been her intention. She was genuinely concerned that if CJ had been distraught she was in need of help and not punishment. CJ's file was not one that would lead to the former. Retrieving the file from the adjoining area Natalie handed over the thick stack of papers.

Ms. Elizabeth Turnbull was a fair minded and straight shooting kind of woman. She was dressed in trim business attire and cut a good authoritative line. She began where all stories should; at the beginning. It took her the rest of the afternoon to get through the each of the incident reports, punishment letters and report cards. For a smart kid, CJ had done some pretty stupid stuff. The more she read the more she was inclined to believe that CJ was guilty of far more than she had let on at lunch and that the tears and guilt were simply an excellent performance. What had changed her mind was a note attached to the fire cracker incident report written by the school councilor. It read 'CJ when faced with grave consequences and guilt shuts down and it difficult to communicate with. I have found it is best to let her work through many of the emotions and issues alone and simply provide a sounding board when she is ready.'

'Shuts down'. That was not what had happened this afternoon and something as ingrained as immediate emotional response to stress is not something that changes over night. Natalie had said she'd never seen CJ so upset, that even a sound paddling from the previous DP had left her quietly sniffling but not outright crying. So, the question was, what was she going to do about it?

* * *

><p>CJ went about the rest of her day happy that she had been able to skate on that one. Halloween pranks were sort of a sore spot in her household and even though her parents had not warned her against it this year as they had in so many others she understood their feelings very well.<p>

Entering detention CJ signed in, sat down and quickly wrote out a fake heartfelt apology for her actions. She'd never got off so lightly before. She didn't even have to get the detention slip signed by anyone. Although she was to go to work that night and needed to take the city bus instead of the school bus, CJ signed out with the bus students, as they were permitted to leave earlier to catch transportation. This meant that CJ would easily get to NCIS headquarters within an allowable 'lateness' factor that could easily be explained away by traffic.

Steven and Ainsley were greatly apologetic and thankful that CJ had not ratted them out. Having no real consequences CJ fluffed it off. She didn't want their close call to get in the way of the rest of the year's plans. CJ needed her accomplices and was willing to take the heat on this one. Especially because the heat was barely room temperature.

* * *

><p>In the end Ms. Turnbull had decided that a phone call was her best course of action. By notifying CJ's parents of her actions and her subsequent melt down they could better determine their daughter's true feelings and deal with them. Although she was 99% sure that CJ was not traumatized she understood her responsibility to help out should that be the case.<p>

* * *

><p>"DiNozzo" Tony answered gruffly, not taking the time to check the call display before he picked up.<p>

"Yes, Hello. Mr. DiNozzo?" Ms. Turnbull asked, caught off guard by his briskness.

"Yes" came his somewhat sarcastic tone. Tony had not been having a great day as it was once again Halloween and everything went to pot on the Halloween.

"This is Ms. Turnbull. I am the new deputy principal for CJ and …" she was cut off immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS SHE DONE NOW?" he practically yelled into the receiver. Before realizing that the woman on the other end was not at fault for his daughter's poor decisions and that his behavior was teetering on the inappropriate. "Sorry Ms. Turnbull… is it?.. yes that was rude of me. What is it that CJ has done now?" he repeated in a calmer and kinder tone.

Over the next 10 minutes she explained the prank, CJ's melt down and her realization that things may not be as they seem. She explained that she was calling not because there was going to be further disciplinary action at school but because she would be remiss in her duties if she didn't bring her minor concern that CJ's trauma had left her with unanswered issues. Ms. Turnbull explained that she was simply calling to give information and that he could do with it as he wished.

"Does someone need to come and collect her?" Tony asked hoping that was not necessary as he did not harbor any notions that CJ was still reeling from her summer trauma and if he had to leave his crazy post at this point he may regret what he said or did with his child.

"No, sir. There is no need to collect her as I said she has been given a detention and requirement to write a letter of apology to the head of maintenance Mr. Henry, otherwise all is well that ends well."

You might think that, thought Tony, but I don't. Saying a cordial goodbye he hung up and quickly emailed his wife about their child's most recent misdemeanor and then returned to his pile of work in front of him.

Looking at his watch he had about 40 minutes to calm down before she was likely to come bouncing out of the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- WARNING - mild swearing**

CJ went straight to the lab due to the fact she was already 15 minutes late. It was not unusual for her to bypass the squad room and head straight to work so she was sure her actions wouldn't bring about any questions.

Striding into the lab and quickly throwing her bag in behind Abby's desk she turned to take her lab coat from its usual location on the shoulders of the skeleton. Turning the coat over her shoulders she was momentarily blinded but when her view was clear Abby was standing not a foot in front of her.

"Hey Abs, whatcha got?" CJ asked oblivious to Abby's expression.

"I see you haven't run into your father on the way down here" Abby stated matter of factly.

"No. Was I supposed to go find him?" CJ's stomach was suddenly filled with wrestling centipedes.

"Not exactly" Abby answered as she headed to the ballistics lab, a gun in hand. CJ followed close behind now in need of as much information as the lab rat was willing to spill.

"He said when you showed up I wasn't to let you out of my sight for the rest of the evening and he would be down to take you home. He didn't say why exactly but I have come to my own conclusion" she said with a smile on her face and twinkle in her eye. Turning quickly her pig tails flying Abby entered the lab and shut the door tight, leaving CJ on the outside. Quickly opening the door again she said "Don't go anywhere while I'm in here. I'll only be a second" and with that she shut the door again.

CJ morosely dragged herself out to the front lab area and sat on one of the high stools in front of the computer. All excitement about the project she'd been working on vanished in that split second Abby told her was being picked up by her father. She was unsure of exactly how he'd found out about today but he definitely had and now she had at least 3 hours to sit and stew about it.

Abby happy to see that CJ was still in the lab bounced over and began working on the bullet she'd just fired. Elbowing her young protégé she smiled directly at her surrogate little sister. CJ scowled in reply, she could never understand how Abby could be so happy ALL of the time especially in situations like this one where she had nothing to be happy about.

"CJ" Abby said trying to sound stern but missing completely. Laughing the young intern smiled back.

"We have several hours before you're going home and in those hours we have so much to do and you still have that computer project you're working on for me… so get to it Missy!" she rambled on in her fake military command voice. CJ didn't respond happily and so Abby tried a different route.

"In the NEXT three hours do you have anything to worry about?" she asked eyebrows raised and hands at the side in a what if sort of gesture.

" I'm .." the teen began but was quickly cut off when Abby realized she wasn't going to get the answer she wanted. "Look there is NOTHING you can do to change the past. There is nothing you can do in the next three hours that will change how your father reacts to whatever it is you did. Therefore spend the next three hours happy and you will be better off on the whole."

Abby's logic seemed somewhat skewed to CJ as she had planned on spending the next three hours deciding how to minimize the explosion when she got home. But Abby's bubbly personality and vivacious energy was so catching that CJ was swept into it. Talking quickly and constantly about a new case, solving some programming problems had CJ almost forget how much trouble she was about to face. That was until Tony stood in the doorway calling in "Let's go CJ" and all the air seemed to be sucked out of the room with him as he turned and walked away.

Gulping for a breath she turned to Abby wide eyed and on the verge of panic. Abby put her hand on her shoulder rubbing up and down. With a smile and a nod in the direction of the door she said "You'd better go… you'll be fine…"

Hopping off the stool and shuffling to get her book bag CJ mumbled "Ya fine, whatever".

Abby stood in the door blocking CJ's exit. Taking her chin in her hand she turned CJ's face up to meet her gaze. With a playful smile Abby said "Think of it this way… attaching a bit of ground beef and feathers to a lawn mower is one of the tamest things you've EVER done… this is going to be easy compared to well… almost anything… remember that the last time you had to face the music it was for sneaking out at night, lying about your location, entering a night club with false id and shooting a man who was threatening the crowd…. So I think you need a bit of perspective…" Abby shiny eyes and bobbing pigtails along with her very poignant description forced both a chuckle and smile out of CJ.

CJ had to run at high speed to catch up with her father. He was already in the car, just shy of turning the key when she threw herself and her bag into the rear passenger seat. Tony looked at her from the rear view mirror. She was quiet but not sullen. She still seemed to possess at least some iota of CJ spunk. He like the new deputy principal was pretty sure that CJ's 'melt down' was just a great act, but he too wanted to make sure that there weren't any deeper issues at play.

Every parent's curse 'I hope you have a child just like you some day' played in his head. He'd heard those words from his own father and although he so wanted to say them to CJ he had always abstained knowing it was derogatory. However it never stopped him from thinking it. Times like this were when he had the most difficulty keeping quiet.

The ride home was a silent one. Tony even went through the drive through ordering them both a meal without asking CJ, simply ordering her most preferred meal. He pulled over at a park and placed the food on a picnic table. It wasn't until he started eating alone that CJ hauled herself out of the car and sat down beside him to eat her own burger. Next to him meant she didn't have to look directly at him when she looked up. Tony was finished his burger and slowly picking away at his fries when he finally spoke.

"You wanna tell me if something is bothering you?" he asked with a mix of gentleness and frustration.

"Nope" was her curt reply.

Again silence rang through. More food was consumed and he tried again. "I need to know CJ if you aren't coping. I need to know if you need help."

It took CJ several moments to understand his questions. But when she did she had to suppress the laugh that half escaped. Her laughter precluded her ability to play that card but she still thought about it. But since she had no lasting effects of trauma, save a nightmare every now and then, she didn't think she could lie that convincingly to her dad.

"No, Dad. I told you I'm fine." Then furrowing her brow she asked "What got you thinking I might be going off the deep end?" she half joked hoping that keeping the mood light he might be able to be persuaded to see the situation as Abby did.

"Your DP called today worried that you had an uncharacteristic melt in the middle of her office. So convincingly that some young secretary that knows you was worried."

Nodding her head CJ silently scolded herself that the last flourish of tears as she sped from the office seems to have put her over the top and squarely off the edge. She spent the next few minutes weighing her options. Confess, as he already knew everything anyway and hope that her contrition would save her ass. Or wait it out and keep him at arm's length for as long as possible hoping that she was able to convince him that in the grand scheme of things her actions weren't worth a major production.

"So you're ok?" he asked lovingly while he elbowed her. His smile shone through the still present 'pissed off parent' vibe.

"Ya, I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to call in the shrink." She continued along the joking line. "Dad, are you actually mad about what happened today?"

"YES" he said adamantly. His tone very fatherly.

"Oh. I just thought… that … well… since … it was such a small prank…. And no one got hurt… and nothing got damaged… and all I got at school was a detention… I didn't even get a disciplinary form for someone from home to sign… I guess… I was kinda thinking… that it wasn't so bad… really… that you would have to get involved at all… really… I was thinking…" she sputtered out talking more to her soda in her hand than to him.

"CJ you are a senior in high school…. Which means you have been attending school for 12 years or so by now…. Since when did the 'seriousness' of the incident ever change the rule that if you get in trouble at school expect so at home?"

"I was kinda hoping that since I've been in school for 12 years or so and you've seen what sort of things I can do that you would see this as…. a misdemeanor and not a felony…. and… that … that… " she trailed off seeing the stony glare he'd learnt from Gibbs was not changing and only setting more rigidly.

"CJ it isn't only that you committed B&E and tampered with school property but you also lied to cover up your mistake."

"Oh NO… NO… NO…. NO I did NOT lie… you take that back right now!" she demanded so forcefully that Tony was actually taken of guard. It took him several seconds and a sip of his drink to form his next thought and sentence.

"How is the performance you put on in the DP's office NOT a lie?"

"Because I was crying that I felt bad about what I did. I did feel bad. I never said it wasn't me that did it. I never denied it or tried to hide the fact. You never asked me if I had committed some offence and I didn't have the opportunity to not tell the truth. My 'melt down' was maybe overly dramatic and not exactly necessary but I don't think by any means you could call it lying." She was adamant that lying was not going to be on the list of offences committed today.

Tony thought about it has he slurped down the last of his own soda and packed up the wrappers and such from their meal. It was dark by this point and quite cool out. Taking CJ by the hand he pulled her to standing and began to lead her back to the car as he could see her start to shiver. Before they got all the way there CJ stopped and refused to go any further, much like a two year old about to throw a tantrum.

"Daddy, do you agree I didn't lie?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I see your point. Your little production was no different than you what you just tried to wiggle your way out of punishment at home. Different tactics for a different audience" he stated.

With that she continued to be allowed to follow him to the car and this time she sat in the front seat next to him. She had about 10 minutes to convince him that being grounded this weekend was more than enough punishment for such a 'small' crime. She racked her brain trying to remember if she'd already explained that she couldn't get together with her friends because Steven was working and Ainsley was going out of town to visit family.

Coming to the conclusion that her friends plans were not widely known she began her campaign. "Dad?"

"Yes, CJ" he said, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"I was wondering… umm .. I was wondering if…" this wasn't going well at all. She couldn't figure out how to word it so that she didn't put thoughts into his head or not sound too much like she was avoiding responsibility as she knew that would raise his ire.

"You were wondering what exactly?" he said keeping his own smirk to himself. He like his former boss could be a bastard. He had no interest in helping her around her awkward situation. She got herself into the mess, she could get herself out of the mess.

"Nothing…never mind" she said dejectedly. In the end she'd decided that experience had taught her that her cajoling and maneuvering has ever lessened or changed the consequences and seeing that he was in as good a humor as he was she didn't want to drive him to a different decision.

The rest of the short ride home was in complete silence, they didn't even turn the radio on. Pulling into the drive way Tony shifted his position to look at his daughter, seeing the look in his eyes she spoke for him when he opened his mouth. "Go to my room and wait for you… ya … I know the drill."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - this chapter contains the spanking of a minor by a parent if you DON'T LIKE ... DON'T READ... THIS IS YOUR WARNING! Chapter also contains swearing.**

Tony sat in the car contemplating his next move for quite some time. He had discussed the situation with Ziva and she had basically said she too was unsure of how to proceed and that further investigation was needed. Now having all the facts in front of him he still was unsure of what was the 'right' choice.

His daughter was a bright, energetic and happy. She was very much his progeny and as such he understood that she would test the waters ad infinitum. This meant he needed to make sure that the boundaries were clear, concise and well maintained. If he 'let this one slide' as he really wanted to do he knew that she would view it as a 'carte blanche' to wreak havoc on her high school. Today's indiscretion was minor by all points of view yet he felt that should he 'go easy' on her as she would say, CJ would set the bar just a little higher .

* * *

><p>CJ having been sent to her room already knew the outcome of this evening's discussion. On route to her destination she caught sight of her mother sitting at the kitchen table. Until that very moment she hadn't even thought about using her mother's point of view to help her out. Ziva generally did not get involved in directly disciplining their daughter but would 'consult' with her husband. Quickly checking over her shoulder to see if her father was hot on her heels, CJ sat down across from her mother. Leaning in towards her CJ silently pleaded with her eyes. She knew words were not necessary and hoped that her mother who, was less fond of corporal punishment would take pity on her and help stay her 'execution'.<p>

Ziva actually laughed as she placed her hand on her daughter's cheek. "My little one" she said in Hebrew, switching to English to finish her thought. "I love you very much, this is between you and your father, do not come looking to me for sympathy." Her words and tone were kind with no hint of anger or disappointment. Ziva understood the prank for what it was, a childish game that had no lasting effects. With a look towards the stairs she suggested "I do not think you want your father to find you here with me when I am sure he has asked you to meet him elsewhere."

"Ya, Ya, Ya, I was just hoping you could convince him that I don't need to be punished at home. Of all the rules in this house… and there are a LOT of them by the way…. THIS is the ONLY one I have a problem with" CJ was adamant about her believes but kept her voice calm and without reproach.

"Liking or not liking the rule does not change the rule" angling her eyes towards the stairs.

"I'm going. I'm going" both hiding smiles as CJ playfully stormed up the stairs. Just as her door swung shut, the front door opened.

"She say anything to you?" he asked not even entering the kitchen completely.

"Yes, she wanted me to convince you not to follow through on your trouble at school, double at home philosophy." Ziva explained happily.

"And you said?" Tony asked curious how that conversation had gone and if Ziva had finally let it slip that it was the one rule they didn't agree on and that this was completely in Tony's ball park.

"That she had better make sure she is where ever you told her to be when you walked through that front door." Smiling sweetly at her husband, his raised eyebrows and furrowed brow suggested he didn't believe her completely. "That is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" she answered with another smile.

"With me luck" he said as he headed towards the stairs.

"Luck" she said out loud but under her breath she said "not sure why YOU need it."

CJ could hear her parents talking, not the words but the sentiment and feelings were easy to tell. Both were relaxed. That was a good sign she thought and then quickly sat up on her bed as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

Tony knocked more out of habit then actually expecting to wait to be let in. In the past he would enter this room in the role of disciplinarian and find either a worried and contrite CJ curled up against her headboard or he would find an attitude laden teen. Today he found her sitting in the middle of her bed crossed legged, hands in her lap; relaxed. This kid continued to be a mystery to him. Thinking back to all the times he himself was in the same position he couldn't recall one in which he without reservation or some sort of a bickering just accepted what was about to happen.

He sat down on the edge of the bed just to the left of his daughter, placing his hand on her knee he asked "You think we need to talk about anything else?"

She pursed her lips looked up exaggeratedly and thought for a few seconds before answering "Nope I don't think so".

"Well then come here and let's get this over and done with" Tony said resigned to the fact that he had been left with no choice but to tan her hide for her prank.

"Get what over with?" CJ asked innocently and without moving towards him.

"CJ you know what, don't start" his voice more of a warning.

"I know what but really… I just don't think it is necessary… both you and I know that the spanking that is reasonable as a punishment for the actions I committed today isn't going to change any future decisions with regards to pulling pranks… so there is no point in it to begin with…" CJ was about to continue her explanation when she finally looked into his face. The relaxed, let's get this nasty deed out of the way father was no longer in the room. The pissed off federal agent with his icy glare and set jaw were now present.

CJ went to open her mouth but stopped when he stood, raised his hand to signal her to keep quiet. His hands went to his belt buckle and CJ scooted back a little further on the bed. That had not gone the way she had planned at all. With his belt now folded in his hand he picked up her desk chair and positioned it against the wall.

"Stand up now" he said quietly but with enough force and command that CJ immediately got to her feet. She was unable to wipe the shocked look from her face. Things had taken a horrible turn and she was unsure of how to pull it out of the water. "Dad… I …. Let me explain…"

"If I were you I would stop talking… You're last little rant got you here… I am pretty sure that anything you are about to say will only dig you deeper into this hole."

Gritting her teeth and balling her fists she stood there seething. She knew damn well that it was her own comments that had initiated this change in "scenery" and was figuratively kicking herself. Instead of the light spanking she was lined up for her mouth marched her well into the serious licking category. Shit shit shit… she kept repeating in her head. Problem was her father was right; anything she said now would only make this hole deeper and wider. She stood waiting for the instruction she knew was coming but was determined not to follow through on until it was said out loud.

Tony waited, belt in hand, counting to 10 in his head. He had promised himself he would never punish in anger as his own father had. Once he got to twenty he was better able to quickly calculate if the situation he now found himself in was reasonable. Was the punishment he was about to administer commiserate with the crime? His conclusion; yes, it was.

"Lose the jeans and bend over the chair."

She looked from him to his belt to the chair and then back to his face. Her eyes pleading that he not follow through.

"NOW. CJ."

Snapping into action CJ stepped forward and stood in front of the chair, as her hands fumbled with the button fly she stole a quick glance over her shoulder at her now irate father. She continued to admonish herself for her stupid play. With a final huff and resignation CJ assumed the position.

Tony stepped in beside his daughter and placed his hand in the middle of her back. Before letting the first lick fly he said "You are in this position because of your own poor attitude and unwise opinions and not solely because of what you did this afternoon. Do you understand that?"

He waited for a reply. When none was offered he asked again "Do. You. Understand. That?"

"Yes sir" was whispered so quietly he wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't waiting for it. With the r of sir barely out he brought the belt down hard across her upturned backside. Her loud yelp was heard in the kitchen by her unsuspecting mother. Ziva had thought that the 'conversation' had been taking far longer than she had anticipated. That being said she still didn't expect that the 'discussion' would be so forceful that she would hear evidence of it downstairs.

Tony laid on the strokes hard and fast but stopped when he reached ten. This punishment although included her pranking misdeeds was supposed to be more of a reminder to watch her mouth and make sure she understood he would not stand for her misbehavior no matter how minor or how old she got.

CJ was sobbing. That licking had hurt like the dickens and she was still prone over the chair trying to catch her breath. It was by no means the worst she'd received, hell it was sort of light in the "belting" category but she wouldn't be sitting comfortably at school tomorrow.

"Com' 'ere Peanut" Tony said after threading his belt back in place and taking her by the shoulder to help her stand up. She angrily pulled away from him and righted her clothing before standing in the middle of the room teeth still clenched and a scowl on her face. He tried again to console her and when she struggled this time he simply coo'd at her and held her closer. She cried for a very short period of time before she pulled away and wiped her tears on the back of her arm.

"Sorry daddy" she said "I … I'm sorry"

"I know peanut… I know" kissing her on the forehead before he exited the room without looking back.

CJ stood tears spilling out onto her cheeks again. She was so angry with herself. The evening until she'd open her big fat mouth and stuck her foot in it was actually going amazing well for what sort of evening it was.

Throwing herself down on her bed she cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva was awake but still laying in bed not quite ready to face the day. Tony was in the on suite having a shower when Ziva heard a light knock on her bedroom door. Knowing that CJ was on the other side and why she had come so early in the morning Ziva quickly called for her to come in.

CJ entered and did a quick reconnaissance of the room. No father, but she could hear the water running in the room next door. She slowly made her way to her dad's side of the bed and sheepishly looked at her mother who was now lying on her side with her head propped up on her elbow. Ziva kept her face neutral and didn't say a word. CJ stood not saying anything but nervously started to pick at the edge of the blanket.

"Mama?" she began before stopping and thinking some more.

"Yes my little one" hoping that their ritual of speaking in Hebrew would help her daughter continue.

"Mama" CJ started again. To Ziva CJ looked all of 6 standing there sullenly. Ziva patted the bed and her daughter crawled under the covers holding her head up on her elbow just like her mother. Ziva kissed her own finger and then touched CJ on the nose, transferring the kiss, another long forgotten show of affection.

"I love you very much, you know that, yes?" Ziva asked, seeing that her daughter wasn't offering to start the conversation.

"I know" grimacing.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you" Ziva tilted her own head lower trying to make eye contact. CJ tucked her chin in farther not wanting to look at her mother. CJ was embarrassed, she understood that her mother would have been told of her stupidity and she didn't like that fact. She and her mother were sharing a more mature relationship recently and CJ had hoped to continue in that vein.

"CJ, look at me" and then waited until the teen's head moved up just enough that she could see her mother through the tops of her eyes.

"I have no idea what possessed you to ditch yourself into a hole" CJ cut her mother off "dig mama, it's dig yourself into a hole".

"Right, whatever! I have no idea what possessed you to dig yourself into a hole but what is done is done. Learn from that mistake and" again CJ cut her off "Don't do it again!" smiling in hopes of lightening the mood somewhat.

"Yes, do not do it again" Ziva's tone was harsh but her smile and shining eyes told CJ that once again she was forgiven and that her mother didn't need to understand why she just hoped her daughter learnt from her mistakes.

The bathroom door swung open and a damp Tony walked out dressed only in a towel. "Hey who invited you?" he asked playfully.

"Mom did" CJ snapped back teasing as she rolled out of the bed recklessly having to wince as her backside made contact with the mattress.

In the frivolity of the moment Tony forgot not to laugh at her reaction and was rewarded with a pillow to the chest as she stormed out the room and into her own shower.

"That went well" he stated as he jumped on the bed towards his wife. Ziva kissed her husband lovingly before starting her morning routine of getting ready for work.

* * *

><p>CJ carefully climbed the stairs onto the bus with Steven close behind her. He threw himself into their usual seat near the rear of the bus and watched as CJ slid into her space sideways and with one foot on the floor and the other knee on the seat began asking about his evening.<p>

"My evening was fine. I am going to assume because I didn't get a text, email or call as well as by the way you are standing that your evening was somewhat of a failure."

"More than you know" she said while huffing and folding her arms across her chest she let herself fall into her seat, forcing yet another wince.

"What happened?" he asked in a caring tone but his eyes suggested he wasn't going to automatically be sympathetic.

"Hey you were part of yesterday too MISTER" she said gently backhanding him in the chest.

"Ya, but I didn't get caught. Hey, I thought you were in the clear, no note, no nothing" recalling how their last conversation had gone yesterday afternoon.

Rolling her eyes, taking a deep breath CJ recounted the rest of the afternoon and evening he had not yet been updated on. "OH CJ" putting his arm around her shoulder and drawing her close he gently kissed her cheek. Cuddling into the crook of his arm CJ looked up into his chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with the light of a thousand angels and smiled with her entire being.


End file.
